Role-playing page for pg 132!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Role-playing page for pg 132! 65 Comments Mz.Hyde Mz.Hyde @disqus_NnFUI30kih a year ago Hello everyone! So, this week I want to tell you guys about something really cool that one of our writers here on TRPS did! Turns out Jekyll1886 recently got their own novella published! It's called "Assumptions" and it's a mystery novel based in 1880's London! Get the book here! You can also follow them on Twitter and on Tumblr ! Hope you all have a great week! Recommend 10 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Setae • a year ago Jekyll1886 Dude! Congrats! I can't wait to read it! 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Setae • a year ago Thanks! Here's the first line: He awoke in a morgue in London. It's available on Amazon -- https://smile.amazon.com/As... Don't let the "out of stock" fool you -- it's a print-on-demand book, and that's just the way they label it. As soon as someone orders it, it's printed up for them and shipped out. I hope you enjoy it if you do decide to get it! ^_^ 2 •Share › Avatar Setae Jekyll1886 • a year ago I have. I've ordered it :P 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Setae • a year ago Oh wow! Awesome! :D 2 •Share › Avatar Setae Jekyll1886 • a year ago I look forward to reading it. As mentioned above :P 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • a year ago Thanks for the shout-out, Mz. Hyde! :D 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • a year ago You are very welcome my friend! 1 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer • a year ago Oooooooooooh congratulations Jekyll1886! I wish my country wouldn't be so impermissive with the shipped things, or else I'd surely buy it! 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mysterious Gamer • a year ago Thank you! Sympathies regarding the shipping. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited Somebody yell at me until I remember to buy it, I keep forgetting to do so when I've the chance. XDX 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Helen Jekyll • a year ago BUY IT NOW! 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • a year ago XD Thank you, Mz. Hyde. 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Helen Jekyll • a year ago Did you buy it? 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • a year ago Unfortunately, no, I won't get the chance to until this weekend. ^^' 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Helen Jekyll • a year ago I will keep yelling at you until then, as you requested. ^^ BUY IT NOW! 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • a year ago Thank you, Mz. Hyde, I appreciate it. XD 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Helen Jekyll • a year ago You're welcome. BUY IT NOW! 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • a year ago Only a day or so more! :D 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Helen Jekyll • a year ago BUY IT NOW! 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • a year ago Will do soon. XD 1 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang • a year ago Tairais: "Well, so long's none o' em get zozzled, they're all pleasant! That bein' 'said, don' think it's late enough in the day for that, so ya should be fine." It was at this point that one of the harpy-like beings glanced up from their spot in the back of the room and broke into a huge, sharp-toothed grin much like Charricthran's own and gave an excited wave. Their companion at the table was smaller, and more like Nyx in form than the harpy, though not by much. The harpy had a teardrop-shaped face with a sharp chin, slanted yellow eyes whose borders melded with the black markings around their eyes and on their face, and long, windblown hair. They were perhaps five feet tall, wore a simple red dress with a light blue sash, and had a black-and-white beaded headband, a single ear pierced with what looked to be the fang of some sort of canine, and two anklets made with wooden beads that rested on their taloned feet. Their feathers were much like that of a snowy owl's, and covered just about everything save for their face and a small part of their ankles before the skin shifted into their talons. The woman next to the harpy was dressed somewhat like a Roman warrior trying to camouflage into the sea, if Roman warriors were six-winged angels with rounded features, a great deal of freckles, skin the color of storm clouds, and wavy hair that defied natural laws of pigmentation and was a deep magenta color. In short, the only thing Roman-like about her was the design of her outfit. Charricthran didn't know much of the Romans, but he was fairly certain they didn't smile nearly as cheerfully as she did. Charricthran's grin widened ever so impossibly wider, and he nodded towards the two to point them out to Nyx. "Found my friends, Osprey. Fancy sayin' hello?" Nyx: "I... think I was pretty lucky with my human to bird ratio," murmured Nyx, returning the taloned gesture with a wave of her own. Living had been difficult with what bird-like features she had already; extra feathers or wings like Charricthran's friends were sporting would've made it impossible. ((Tairais)) see more 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Nyx Silverfang • a year ago "You an' me both, kid!" Charricthran said in a surprisingly somber tone. Before he could elaborate, he whipped his smile back onto his face and cheerfully guided Nyx and himself to the two empty tables in front of his compatriots. The 'Roman' spoke first, in a voice low as the crash of distant waves against rocky shores and the rumble of thunder above no land. "Charricthran! You appear to have made it after all, wonderful! Lahviok and I would have been dreadfully bored without you. You know how these events get, after all- and it would appear you brought another friend well you!" The harpy- presumably Lahviok- made a series of intricate gestures with their hands, telling of their excited agreement in their bright eyes and wide, sharp-toothed smile. Charricthran's eyes twinkled merrily, and he shook his head as he chuckled. "Nah, kid. Ain't related ta me or anythin', jus a friend needin' ta get some fresh air! Isda, Lahviok, 's my pleasure to introduce ya ta Osprey. Osprey, these're Isda an' Lahviok- I've run a buncha odd jobs with 'em before!" Isda smiled, and the gesture was of the soft brightness of sunlight on the ocean floor. "A pleasure to meet you, Osprey. I do hope Charricthran didn't scare you too terribly much with stories of this place? He's never around when things are calm, after all." This was said with a fond, pointed smirk in Charricthran's general direction. Lahviok, for their part, nodded at Nyx and made a gesture somewhat representing a teacup being lifted, which caused Isda to snicker and Charricthran to splutter with false indignation. "Rude! An' in front o' the dinner guests, nonetheless- I knew you were raised by wolves, Lahviok, but I didnae expectya ta have their manners as well!" Lahviok's grin turned decidedly mischievous, their hands miming a pair of jaws snapping towards Charricthran. Charricthran laughed and shook his head, glancing at Nyx out of the corner of his eye with a smile. "Lahviok jus' greeted me with'a rude but fond term o' endearment in their own way, then pointed out that one, I'm a magnet for trouble at the best o' times, an' two, wolves have better manners than they, 'cos at least wolves know when it's dumb ta piss somethin' stronger'n 'em off!" see more 1 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang Tairais • a year ago "Ah, hello," returned Nyx when she was introduced, giving another timid wave, "It wasn't too bad, this place actually sounded tame, compared to some of the places I've been." Her gaze wandered the room, then settled on Lahviok's curious way of communicating as she tried to decipher it herself. "That's a lot to get from some gestures... Is that your own sort of language?" 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Nyx Silverfang • a year ago Lahviok nodded, touched two taloned fingers to their mouth, then drew those same two fingers across their throat. The meaning was rather self-explanatory, Isda interpreted it out of habit. "They're mute- 'tis merely how they were born." Charricthran chuckled. "An' the last bite o' my interpretin' was more that they've given me the long version o' that speech enough ta warrant only one gesture for a reminder." Lahviok nodded to Nyx and turned the page of some imaginary book. Isda's smile turned brighter at that, and Charricthran's slightly guarded. "They wish to know your story, Osprey. How did you come to know Charricthran, much less find yourself here? He doesn't tend to bestow his company on many." 1 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang Tairais • a year ago "Oh, my story?" Her lips twitched into a nervous smile and she shifted her weight. "I really just happened to run into him at the right time. I'm a wanderer at heart, so I was walking around when he passed by and noticed I looked like I wasn't doing great." "I actually, um, l-lost someone recently, so," She cleared her throat, lowering her gaze to hide the moisture in it, "I'm here because I needed some air, like Char said..." 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Nyx Silverfang • a year ago Lahviok and Isda shared a look that was something like grief, something like sympathy, and definitely something understanding. Charricthran remained silent, though he clenched his jaw to bite back a tide of words that- though well meant- would probably not be appreciated at the moment. Isda hummed softly as Lahviok crossed their hands and placed them on their chest, the feathers of their wings overlapping and creating a snowy-white blanket. "Well, dear, you're in good company at least. Not a soul among the feathered friends in here that hasn't lost someone. You'll find no judgment here if you need to grieve, and Lahviok offers a hug and a shoulder to cry on if you need." Lahviok whistled lowly, the sound somewhat startling, given their silence (but then, it really only took a tongue, teeth, and air to whistle- not something you particularly needed a set of vocal cords for). They unfolded their hands and let their arms rest at their sides again, tilting their head. Isda and Lahviok shared another meaningful look, followed by Isda asking them questions in a language that almost sounded Welsh. Lahviok nodded intently, and then Isda glanced at Nyx again. "Lahviok also offers their ear if you wish for a mouth that cannot speak. They understand paranoia almost as well as Charricthran does, and worry that you might not be allowed to heal if you are concerned about your hurt being wielded against you. Only Charricthran and myself know their hand-talking, and I feel I speak for all of us when I say we will not intrude upon your grief." Charricthran smiled softly to himself, though the corners of his mouth were still tinged with a heaviness easily attributed to his need to help. All of this was the same sort of heaviness of the guild halls- the same drawn back whip waiting to crack and hurt and- He took a steady breath and waited for the world to stop jerking at the edges. This was not the mire to drown in, not when he could save a fellow swimmer. But still, trust his friends to pick up on the similarities between Nyx and himself, and the subsequent protectiveness he felt for her. 'Nother member of the flock, then. see more 1 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang Tairais • a year ago Her expression shifted with confusion and something like awe. "You... guys would do all that?" She asked, stunned by the offering. Hugs and shoulders to cry on and secrets kept, all by strangers for another unknown... "I... don't know what to say, I haven't ever really... done that before," She shook her head slightly, "Or at least, not for a very long time." 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Nyx Silverfang • a year ago Isda sighed a smile that was made of the crashing surf. "But of course, dear. What are friends for? If Charricthran deems you as such, you are to us as you are to him, and you need not say anything if you wish- merely know that we are each here in our own ways." Lahviok nodded emphatically, giving Charricthran a pointed look. Charricthran smirked, though still he didn't speak. There was nothing he could say that Isda hadn't already. 1 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang Tairais • a year ago "I think I'll have to decline, but thank you," Nyx replied as she dipped her chin, her wings fluttering behind her involuntarily with unease, "It sounds almost too good to be true." 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Nyx Silverfang • a year ago "As ya like'n, kid. Ain't gonna push where you're set ta crack as is. Jus' know the offer's genuine- the lot o' us are creatures that cannae lie outright, only by omission. 'S why we're so blunt, see?" Charricthran spoke as Isda opened her mouth to reply, giving her a warning look. She shot him a bemused smile before nodding and directing a warmer version of the same gesture to Nyx. "As he said." Lahviok nodded their agreement, then took a sip from the teacup on the saucer in front of them. They pulled a sour face almost immediately after and snarled at the offending drink. Isda and Charricthran laughed in tandem as Lahviok's feathers puffed up, disgruntled. "Tea get lost in translation again, or didya forget that ya cannae drink that one brew ya liked cos' o' Gossamer an' Vysio screwin' about?" Lahviok glared at Charricthran only partly in jest, pouting heavily. Isda chuckled again and ruffled the feathers on their shoulder. "There now, I'll go see about getting you a better drink. You would think that you had learned by now!" The seraph nimbly slid off her chair and scooped up Lahviok's cup, adding, "I had wanted to see about trying some of the newer stuff myself. You never know what will make its way into these halls!" Isda left as gracefully as anything about her, steps smooth as water falling over stone. Charricthran smirked and shook his head. "She's right, y'know? I dinnae how ya keep forgettin'- 's no' like your memory is garbage if ya can still remember the names all o' us went by every other time we've meandered here." Lahviok's only response was to smile with the clink of china and porcelain, hands and shoulders rolling back in an elegant shrug before they turned to regard Nyx. Their fingers flashed in a circular motion, ending with the mimicry of picking up a tea cup. Charricthran translated in lieu of Isda. "They're askin' if ya want anythin' ta eat or drink, an' likely chidin' me on the side for not askin'." see more 1 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang Tairais • a year ago Nyx watched the three of them interact with the beginnings of a smile, enjoying the warmth of it. She snapped back to attention once Charricthran had addressed her again. "I usually don't eat or drink anything from strange places," She began, hesitating when the mention of food returned her attention to the hollow gnawing sensation in her gut, "...but, I think I'll make an exception. What is there to eat?" 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Nyx Silverfang • a year ago "Jus' 'bout every kind o' tea an' pastry ya can think o', fish an' pretty standard salads for the most part. Don' recommend anythin' that ain't that for about your same reasons, but tha's what I know's safe. Least this place won't charm ya like anywhere else the Fae tend ta walk, see?" Lahviok's eyes lit up, and they made a circle with their hands before drawing them outward and wiggling their fingers. Charricthran grinned. "Y'know, kid, not everyone's got as bad'a sweet tooth as ye. You're a bleedin' menace ta dentists everywhere." Lahviok merely smirked proudly; unashamedly so, it would seem. To Nyx, he said, "Lahviok recommends their cookies-biscuits-whathaveye. Specifically, the snickerdoodles or the... how d'ya say- double chocolate ones? I'd recommend the baked trout, but tha's cos I don' bloody survive on nothin' but sugar, unlike some maniacs. Green tea's good too- might be a fancier name for it, but bugger if I know anythin' 'bout tea." 1 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 • a year ago Oh my god! 86 you lucky son of a gun! Congratulations on getting your novel published, my friend, and I hope that it sells like hot cakes! X3 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 RBDECEPTICON17 • a year ago Thank you! :D 2 •Share › Avatar Annieloo • a year ago • edited ((The book is added to my wishlist!! May I request some advice from you experienced types on naming my character's field of study? I'm not terribly good at naming things haha. (The field in question is trauma psychology and mathematics concerning irrational numbers.))) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Annieloo • a year ago ((:D Hmm...perhaps "supra-ordinary alienism" and "irrational computations"?)) 2 •Share › Avatar Annieloo Jekyll1886 • a year ago ((Those. Are. Perfect!!)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Annieloo • a year ago ((Excellent! 'Glad you like them. ^_^)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • a year ago ((chatterghosts Helen Jekyll Tairais Continuation of Kerstas! Turn order is Rice, 86, and Helen--and Tai whenever Char returns.)) anentirerice Helen Jekyll • 7 days ago “My interactions with Huxley have been...limited by circumstance, in the past,” Elias admitted with a nervous twitch of his hands. “I know he can do quite a bit in the way of warping minds and the like, but you’d have to ask him for yourself if you wanted to know how he fights.” Jekyll1886 anentirerice • 7 days ago Lewis nodded. "I will. The more planning we can do ahead of time, the better our chances of having this turn out well." We don't need you joining Artemis in the afterlife. Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 7 days ago Helen remained buried in the book, quietly taking notes once more. Perhaps if she worked well enough, it would make up for what she’d said, even if it was just a little, reasoned the voice of her old habits in the corner of her mind. •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Jekyll1886 • a year ago “I agree.” Elias resumed thumbing through the book in hand just as Huxley approached their table, leaning nonchalantly on the wall. “Had to drop out and check on something for a hot second.” He paused only to glance around, and then added, “Uh, where’d the bird-guy go?” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 chatterghosts • a year ago • edited "He popped off to go check on something," returned Lewis. "I'm honestly not certain when he's to return." •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 • a year ago ((Helen Jekyll )) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited Helen lifted her gaze briefly to see who the newcomer was before returning to her reading, having nothing to add. ((Not sure when Tai wanted to hop back in, so chatterghosts or Tairais)) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Helen Jekyll • a year ago (( He came in through the bathroom window!.. if the window was a ceiling. )) As if summoned, Charricthran fell through the library ceiling with a peal of thunder and a bark of laughter, landing like the rain outside on nimble feet. He brushed off his coat in a gesture more habitual than practical, and turned to face the group with a somewhat tempered grin. The water on his skin melded inward. "Bite o' good news for ya: Managed ta convince Three ta not bite our heads off in the name o' keepin' peace, so long as we behave ourselves in Venice. Meanin' we'll have ta tango with 'em proper outside o' the city, but we can at least follow the trail." A wicked gleam entered his eyes as he glanced towards Elias specifically. "Hope ya don' mind dancin', or at the very least, blendin' in. Three said the two o' em were talkin' with the Courts o' Autumn an' Spring, meanin' we're gonna have ta slip inta one o' their gatherin's if we're gonna have any hope o' hearin' what was said. Least the acqua alta ain't as big a deal anymore- we're in the tail end of the frequent season." There was another flash of lightning and thunder, which illuminated the shape of something roiling and immense in the sheets of rain. It was gone with that same flash, the same afterimage of thought. Charrithran grinned and called out to it, familiar and joking. "I'm gettin' ta that! Saiai fenaialda!" Thunder rumbled in the distance, the sound of distant laughter tinged with closer warning. If it shifted tone, slipped into something more human, wore a skin not made of clouds and static or crystalline gowns and glowing eyes, perhaps it might have almost been the same as Hannibal’s. D'ya know of this path as well as I, then? It'd make sense, I 'spose. He shook his head and the movement fell into a fluid tilt, as if his neck wouldn’t support him (tired, everything buzzed, though everything was stable. Too much noise, you see?). "They're gonna do their best ta tug strings where they can: they think Hannibal and Will might still be there. If not, they’ve an idea where they may go next." His piece said, Charricthran pulled a chair up and tried to clear the ringing from his ears. (Naturally, it didn't work- thunder buzzed in his veins and he would've liked nothing more than to join Three in watching over London.) (And yet. There was work, and there were promises to keep and threads to tie.) (He couldn't leave now, no.) see more 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Tairais • a year ago (( chatterghosts )) •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • a year ago ((chatterghosts Continuation of Midnight!)) Jekyll1886 anentirerice • 7 days ago "There's been an...incident," said Lewis quietly. "Would it be alright to come in and talk for a bit? The safety of a lodger is at stake." anentirerice Jekyll1886 • 7 days ago Oh my God, he killed a Lodger? Oliver felt his face flush hot, though he stepped back and opened the door, giving a hurried sweep of his hand in invitation for Lewis to enter. Jekyll1886 anentirerice • 7 days ago "Thank you." Only once the door was shut behind him did Lewis continue. "It's regarding what happened last night," he confided in a hushed tone. "I was hoping you could tell me anything you might know." •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Jekyll1886 • a year ago “I- a-are you talking about what happened in the kitchen?” Oliver asked tremulously. “I don’t— I want to help you, I really do, but I’m not lookin’ to get hurt for it.” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 chatterghosts • a year ago • edited Outwardly, Lewis nodded gravely. Inwardly, there came the excited thought, He does know something! Oliver expressed his concerns. "I understand," agreed Lewis, sympathetic to them. "I'd not put you in harm's way, Oliver," he asserted with a shake of his head. "You can speak to me confidentially. I've no need to say what anyone's told me, much less who said what," he assured. "All I seek is to get to the bottom of things and figure out who did this. I do have my suspicions," he admitted, "but I'd much prefer to have the facts." •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Jekyll1886 • a year ago Oliver cast his glance sidelong but nodded in agreement all the same. “Yes... yes, you’re right.” He took a moment to breathe deeply, securing himself in the moment. All will be well. Be honest. “Around midnight last night,” he began, “I went down to the kitchen, mostly just to occupy myself with something...anything, really. “R...Richard, Dr. P-Prince, was just sitting there, plain as daylight, hacking his knife into a— a human leg! Foot on the floor, blood around. He didn’t even look up, and I...” His eyes moved downward in shame. “I just ran. I never intended to speak of it. I doubt he knows it was me, even now.” 1 •Share › − Avatar Jekyll1886 chatterghosts • a year ago • edited Weir's eyes went wide--not at Prince's activity, but at the fact Richard would be so utterly careless as to do it in the Society's kitchen rather than the one in his quarters. He took a moment to gather his thoughts, to process this new information. "I... Oh." He shook his head. "Do you know if it was anyone we--anyone who lives here?" he asked quietly. "Or even merely frequents the Society?" Like Hastie, he left unsaid, even as the searing images of the Patchwork Prince's sacrilege against his friend emblazoned themselves afresh across his mind's eye's field of view. •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited “I don’t,” he said with a shuddering sigh. “I wish I could tell you more...” That’s a lie. I wish I’d never come upon him at all. “But I’ve told you everything, unfortunately.” Oliver shook his head and pulled his arms closer to his chest, trying to draw as much comfort from the closed-off gesture as he could. “Would you... could you let me know what more you find?” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 chatterghosts • a year ago "Certainly," returned Lewis with a reassuring nod. "When I've finished my investigations, I'll let you know. "Thank you, Oliver. You've been a great help." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • a year ago (A continuation of Midnight, the bit at Lewis' flat! The Fox) Fox: Malemi winced at her reaction, a quiet guilt creeping into his chest. He gave her a moment to calm herself before continuing. " I-I just want to tell you... You don't have to be afraid me. " His gaze dropped to the floor as he did the one thing beasts never do. " I haven't killed thousands of people. Ever since I met Lewis, I've only killed one person, and that was so long ago. My claws have dulled, my teeth don't tear, and I don't keep my guard up like I should. I sleep on cushions and I have a favorite blanket I am no longer the beast i was meant to be. " He peeked back at her, anxiety clear by his restless tail and his tapping claw. " That said, I can stand my ground when I need to and protect those I care for. " His ears tucked back. " If you like, I could lay with you and keep watch for anything. No deals, no marks, just that. " Helen Jekyll: “Y-You...” Hearing the tremor in her own voice, she fell silent, swallowing hard. Hela considered his offer for a moment. It seemed like he was trying to make up before, and extend a sort of truce. With a quiet nod, she agreed to the arrangement. see more 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Helen Jekyll • a year ago " O-ok then. " With a small wiggle, he jump onto the bed and pulled the covers back, unfolding the fake Hela and spreading the cloth out. Once he got a proper nest made, he peered over the side at Hela. " You can come out from there now. " 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll The Fox • a year ago “O-Oh...” She hadn’t thought she needed to leave her fortress under the bed. Hela managed to slowly crawl out from the cramped space and sat up, Malemi’s blanket clutched around her shoulders. “You’re... going to lay with me?” 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Helen Jekyll • a year ago " I can move if you want. " The cat-beast nestled himself in his nest, working his claws into the linen casually. " I just thought it would be better. So you wouldn't have to worry about where I am. " 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll The Fox • a year ago Hela shook her head and climbed up to join him, moving her pillow so she’d be next to Malemi. “I really like animals,” She murmured, stretching to touch the Beast’s fur once she’d laid down and made herself comfortable beneath the borrowed blanket. 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Helen Jekyll • a year ago He stiffened at her touch at first. His eyes shut tight as the unfamiliar touch graced his fur, a nervous growl stuck in his throat. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll The Fox • a year ago At the first sign of discomfort, Hela jerked her hand back with a wince, a nervous sort of empathy in her eyes that could almost be called... guilt? "I... won't do that again... 'M sorry..." 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Helen Jekyll • a year ago " No, no... It's fine. " He shook his fur and crawled underneath her arm. His body felt unusually warm considering his scrawny appearance. Not only that, it was a odd fit due to his anatomy, skin and bones with the long, arms and legless haunches. Malemi made himself fit though, tucking his arms close and settling himself in a nice cattish loaf. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll The Fox • a year ago Hela startled briefly, but lifted her arm slightly to allow him room to get comfortable. Once he'd stopped moving, she slowly nuzzled into his fur, breathing a soft sigh at the warmth. "Thank you," She mumbled quietly, already feeling herself doze off. It had been a long day. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • a year ago ((The Fox Tairais Setae Helen Jekyll A continuation of Hogmanay, for any who want to. If not, that's okay, too.)) Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 7 days ago Lewis hoisted his brazier up, out of the water. His smile was relaxed, his muscles pleasantly tired, his mind at ease. For once, something had gone right. Even this dimension couldn't put a damper on Hogmanay, it seemed. ((Everyone's welcome to do or not do whatever they like from this point on. The major festivities are over. Thanks to all who chose to participate! ^_^ )) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited “Enjoy yourself, Weir?” asked Hela quietly, standing beside him with an equally quiet grin as she stared out at the water. 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Helen Jekyll • a year ago " HeheHEH! " Calllum stepped out from the water, joining the conversation with a glow of cheer. He threw his arms over their shoulders and brought them into a tight hug. " I sure hope he did! It sure made my night better, I'll tell you what. " His boots squelched noisily as he stepped back to lean on his knees. " Makes me wonder why I've never done it before! " 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais The Fox • a year ago Charricthran stood his small distance from the group, lost in thought. A smile flickered on his face at the soggy hug Callum gave to Hela and Lewis, with the same fragile quality as the now extinguished flames. Change and transformation always came at times like these, and he had much to think about. He moved to sit by the river, losing his shoes to shadow in between steps. Quietly, he dipped his feet into the water and did his best to recall the sensation of moving water over his skin. Laughter trickled into his ear as surely as water trickled over stone, though it didn't cut as it might once have. Those dulled teeth could only really tug at his arm for the moment. The whisper of feathers and glass on leaves came and went with the water, and his reflection smiled with a beak full of teeth and five eyes full of quiet calm. For the moment, all was still in candlelit pensiveness. 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy